thewerewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Chamberlain
Christopher Chamberlain is a Main Character & Antagonist of The Werewolf Diaries series. Christopher is an immensely powerful immortal witch. He is the Twin Brother of Maverick Chamberlain & the uncle of Elizabeth Chamberlain. Christopher '' is a member of the '''Chamberlain Family' and connected to the Marshall Family Pre-History Los Angeles Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series |-|Season One= Season One In Eat, Sleep, Repeat, Christopher was the first person to accept Elizabeth, and already began to love her. In I Tried To Live, Christopher killed Insidious for attempting to kill Elizabeth. In Evil In My Blood, Christopher helped save the baby from Insidious and his Witches, and then Maverick puts his trust in Christopher to protect his daughter from those who wish her harm. In |-|Season Two= Season Two In The Werewolf Diaries, Christopher is seen as Charlie prepares to wake him early from the sleep spell. Charlie stabs a syringe in Christopher's heart causing her to awaken painfully and disoriented. After being welcomed by Charlie, Christopher wastes no time in the joy of waking as he has a job to do. He asks Charlie if she had gotten all the ingredients she asked for five years prior, after seeing that they were there, he says that if he can’t turn them into the cure they need, Maverick is going to die. As Christopher finishes up drawing the diagram for his spell, Charlie asks her how long do they have to which Christopher responds that they have an hour at best. As he proactively tells Charlie that he has the ingredients, Christopher states that it will take all his power and more than a little luck to probably create the antidote, to which Charlie seemed worried. As Charlie announces that they have visitors, Christopher states that they must have been tracking Charlie and tells Charlie that he needs more time, making Charlie go to confront their aggressors. In Troubled, Christopher and Charlie find Maverick's prison, with Charlie failing to break open the gate, Christopher used her magic to easily open it. As they advanced on Maverick, Christopher wasted no time in assessing what defenses they were up against; sensing a powerful and five-year-reinforced boundary spell Christopher states that it would take a while to get through. Christopher told her that he could try breaking it with brute force but he would have to channel someone, to which Charlie volunteered. Christopher holds Charlie's hand as he begins the spell. Christopher is seen still at it with the boundary spell, with Charlie showing visible signs of Christopher's channeling. As Christopher continues to chant, Charlie hears someone approaching, telling her that no matter what happens he should not stop until his brother is freed, to which she nodded her agreement. In The Bond, Christopher is seen on the porch of Charlie's safe house, with Maverick. Christopher refrains from pursuing the topic further as Charlie brings out Elizabeth. After he presents himself to a shy Elizabeth, Christopher watches as his niece goes off to the garden. Throughout Wolfverse Personality In I Tried To Live he makes the Los Angeles Witch Coven's life a "living hell". Upon revealing his background, Christopher is a haunted, tortured soul longing to free himself. Having lost the women he loves and his beloved unborn son in his father's pursuit of ultimate power, he allies with his estranged brother in the hopes of vanquishing his father once and for all. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Christopher was an immortal witch, twice, when he was linked to his father and recently to Maverick. After his father's death, Christopher lost his immortality and had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Following the current events in the lives of his family, he was linked to his twin-brother, Maverick, the anchor to his spell. Upon his awakening, the spell has been broken and again possesses all the standard weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Maverick Chamberlain Elizabeth Chamberlain Charlotte Marshall The relationship between Christopher and Charlie began once Chris was made aware of Charlie's pregnancy with his brother's child. Christopher shows Charlie his family history to her, to explain how it is possible that she's carrying a Hybrid child and promises to protect her. A few days later Charlie is reading Christopher's journals and learn more about him and his feelings about his brother. When Maverick asks what about his brother that inspires admiration, Charlie says that Chris was kind to her. Once Chris and Charlie are reunited, she slaps him and tells him not to make promises he can't keep. When Insidious attempts to kill Charlie's child in utero, Chris manages to keep her temperature down by holding her against him in the swimming pool until the effects of the needle cease. Charlie returns the favor, refusing to leave his side whilst suffering the effects of Maverick's bite. Chris also saves Charlie's werewolf kin from being slaughtered at Maverick's command. It is clear they feel an attraction towards each other, however due to other factors, do not act upon them. Cole Chamberlain Cole Chamberlain is Christopher's oldest son. Christopher first revealed his son's birth in I Tried To Live where he revealed to Charlie and Maverick that he had a son named Cole, and he was kidnapped by Insidious. Then in Evil In My Blood, Christopher spotted Cole in the Quarter. He saved him from being mauled by a werewolf. When Christopher saves him, Chris sees Cole's birthmark. A small black star. Chris realizes that Cole is his son and decides to take him in. In The Bond, Christopher bonds with Cole. Name * The name Christopher is a Greek name. In Greek the meaning of the name Christopher is:From the Greek word meaning 'carrier of Christ', Famous bearer: St Christopher, patron Saint of travellers, is believed to have carried the Christ-child across a river. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. References Category:Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Supernatural